


【DV】遛狗

by Eton_C



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eton_C/pseuds/Eton_C
Summary: 诗
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	【DV】遛狗

《遛狗！》

跨世纪的金鼓敲起来！

我们就在这一刻，看到那白发的猎人

伴着隆隆的火车在轨道上作响

老丁头！

他牵着一只银发的狗！

那是怎样的一条母狗

他甚至不一定是母的

他的乳房被猎人当农民时的镰刀剜了下来

他的脚底被无数紫金针刺穿——

那些针刺还没有被拔下来

他鲜血淋漓的脚掌无法站立

这是一双红色的舞鞋

让所有女人羡慕

让所有工匠嫉妒

猎人无视着身旁母狗的不安

他就这样站在火车轨道旁任由

运送煤矿的绿皮火车

在他眼前经过

但是

哪怕他不愿意让火车经过

火车也会必定经过

那银发母狗不着衣衫

他在寒风中剧烈地颤抖

他不由得靠近了身旁的男子汉

那是他的爱人？

他唯一的依赖

他的直肠也瑟瑟发抖着——

我不是在同你说笑

他的直肠也被谁扯了出来

他柔软的肠肉上挂着淋漓的血丝

在轨道旁的粗粝的野草上剐蹭着

为深秋万物的凋零

开出了几朵不合时宜的花

怎样的美景都比不过他

便血一般的姿态

除了猎人之外没人知道

那其实不是红色的大便

而是一个生物消化道最末尾的一个器官

今天猎人带他出门时

他看到了带着礼帽的老绅士

那是他们的老熟人

满是皱纹的脸上写满了对他的轻蔑

看到那从家门口

一直延伸到院墙外的血迹时

那浑浊的双眼里

闪过了对母狗一丝同情

可母狗不需要同情！

他怎么会需要同情！

他完全不需要同情！

他怎么会是一条需要同情的母狗呢？

他明明是天底下最幸福的了——

他可以赖在猎人的脚边打滚

他可以陪他看这防洪堤上的风景

他可以在冷的时候舔舔身旁男人的靴子

那猎人

也许会让他蹭蹭他的腿

获取些许虚幻的温暖

也许会抬起脚

粘了泥和露水的湿漉靴子

会把他脱离身体许久的、已经变得冰冷的直肠

给踩断，给碾碎，给搅烂！

那是不需要精密仪器的

粗糙外科手术

那是人间慈悲的光辉

让母狗忽然变得得体非凡

这列快得如同电光般的火车驰过去了

母狗也冷得虚弱不堪

他很想再看看这深秋里萎靡不振的风景

他很想抬头以最熟悉的视角

仰望这个穿着深红风衣的善良猎人

他几时才会成长呢？

他也想保护这个高大的威严的男人

可他做不到

他是个废物

当一条废物母狗可真是太开心了

所有高贵，所有力量，所有信仰——

都比不过当一条母狗来得快乐！

反正天塌下来不需要一条母狗顶着

反正自己这身皮囊本就是对神的不敬

反正生来便是悲哀

反正——

反正当一条母狗

是他不幸中的万幸

猎人也看累了

出来散步已经有些久

他盯着疲倦的出神的母狗

踢了踢他被剜掉的乳房处的伤口

“嘿，你在想什么？”

“作为一条狗，你又能想什么呢？”

白发的猎人晦暗不明的笑容

多温暖啊

母狗歪着头看着他

被橡皮筋缠了几圈

已经没有知觉、冰冷的、发紫的舌头

好像一个奇怪的性器官

正在被缓缓阉割

他无法说话

但母狗本就无法说话

他的喉咙里发出欢欣喜悦的动物嚎叫

他扭了扭在寒露满天的风景里

显得格外苍白的屁股

那突兀的新鲜直肠像尾巴一样

甩在他的屁股上

他自以为可爱

可那鲜红的肉膜糊在了他的屁股上

像强力粘胶一样没法拔下来

跨世纪的金鼓已敲响

可跨世纪的银号要哪一天才能吹起来？

这确实不是一个母狗该想的问题

正如同造物主从未考虑过

一个任人宰割的杂食牲畜

能不能上圣餐台


End file.
